The One Where They Finally Get Together
by SiriusGuiltyPleasure
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Not exactly the best way to be woken up on your first day back to Hogwarts. Or so thinks Sirius Black. Fluffy one-shot. Warning: contains pranks, snogging, and tears.


The One Where They Finally Get Together(?)-

Sirius P.O.V.-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This is how I was woken up on our first day back to Hogwarts. I looked over at the clock and groaned, 6:00 A.M. It was way too early for this nonsense.

I heard Peter fall out of his four post, the dimwit. Remus woke up a little bit more gracefully, if looking a bit ruffled.

I looked around the room, and quickly deduced that the horrific scream responsible for waking me up so early had come from Prongs, as he was the only one truly alert. Looking through the dim morning gloom, I saw the light was on in the bathroom. Knowing the culprit was in there, I sprang out of my bed and marched over there, still in my pajamas. Hammering on the door, I shouted, "James Adam Potter! You better have a damn good reason for waking us up so bloody early!"

I heard whimpering from inside the bathroom and was immediately worried for my friend. Moony must have heard him whimper, because he asked, "James? Are you all right?"

I heard James try and answer, then clear his throat and say more clearly, though very high-pitched, "Ok, I'll show you guys, but you have to promise not to scream."

Remus and I exchanged looks, before saying in unison, "All right Prongs, now let us see."

We heard the door unlock and then slowly get pulled open. Standing behind the door, looking absolutely mortified, stood James. Except, he didn't exactly look like my best friend of six years...

"MERLIN'S PANTS, PRONGS!" Remus yelled in shock.

I heard Peter scuffle as he jumped back in disbelief. I was speechless. For a second, anyway.

"Prongs," I said, my voice sounding strangled, "What in the name of Merlin did you do to your hair? Why on Earth did you cut all your hair off?"

Yep, you heard me right. My best mate, Prongs, was standing in front of us, completely bald. In some brief fit of insanity, he had chopped all of his hair off.

He looked like he was about to cry, which, let me say in defense of his manliness, is not something he normally does. In fact, this is the only time I've even seen him close to tears, other than when his parents died at the beginning of the summer. He said, in a tortured voice, "Padfoot, do you honestly think I would do this to myself? I look like a bloody Martian!"

I covered a snort, it was kind of true. James without hair was like... McGonagall with her hair down. It just wasn't natural!

He started hyperventilating. "What is everybody going to say? I'll lose half of my fan club!" He gasped. "WHAT IS LILY GOING TO THINK?"

I couldn't help my snort this time; leave it to James to think about Lily. He'd only been obsessed with her since third year, since she turned him down for the first trip to Hogsmeade. She'd been rejecting him for every trip since, as he refused to quit asking her.

Remus immediately switched into sympathetic, soothing mode. "It's all right, Prongs, we'll find some spell to regrow it. Until then, we'll just hide it."

James wasn't easy to soothe at the moment, though. "I have never let anything cover my hair, Moony! People will know something's off."

Remus shrugged, "Sorry James, that's all we can do."

"Pleeeeeeease, Remy, can't you just run down to the library, get the spell, and fix it, without me having to leave the dormitory?" James begged.

Moony was very firm as he said, "No, James. I have to go patrol, remember, Head Boy? You assigned it."

And without another word of help he pulled on his robes, careful to pin his badge on, and swept out of the room. James turned to me with a pleading look in his hazel eyes.

I snorted. "James, you can't honestly expect me to go into the library, can you? If I ever managed to find my way there, I'd get distracted and you'd end up with purple hair."

James sighed, but he knew I was right. He was the only one of us, other than Remus, who had any clue where the library was, or how to work it. Those are the benefits of stalking Evans, I suppose. "Fine, but what should I cover my head with?"

We rummaged around the dormitory for a bit, finally managing to find an old wizard hat. It's a shame we had forgotten the Invisibility Cloak in that secret passage into Honeydukes.

Hoping nobody was awake yet, we ran down to the Common Room, which we thought was empty. Just then though, somebody came down from the girl's dormitories. It was no less than the object of James lust herself; Lily Evans, in all her red-headed glory.

For once, instead of groaning and running off when she saw James – she smirked. Oh my, I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Nice hat, Potter." She said sarcastically, still smirking.

James squeaked, but tried to cover it up by stammering, "Er, thanks, Lily."

She smirked even more obviously, if that's even possible. "But I'm curious, Potter. Why are you covering your hair up? Have something you don't want anyone to see under there? Or rather, not see?"

Oh my, I definitely didn't have a good feeling about this.

James had picked up on her apparent knowledge, and squeaked even louder. "Er, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Lilykins!"

I saw her smile slightly to herself, before drawing closer to us, under the pretense of flirting with James. I saw her bat her eyelashes up at him, something that definitely wasn't a commonplace event.

When she was an arm length away from him, her eyelashes stilled. Smirking again, she reached up and grabbed his hat.

James gasped and tried to cover his head. Shooting a glare at Lily, I helped him cover his shining head. Lily laughed, a sound that until this moment, everyone thought was amazing. Nobody thought that right now. It made her sound demented and slightly crazy.

"Lilyflower," James asked, in a disbelieving tone, "Did you do this to me?"

Her way of answer was just a wink at him, before making his hat vanish. Damn.

James gasped, again. "Why, Evans? Why would you do this to me?"

Her laughter stopped, and she glared at him. "Think, Potter. I know it's not a normal thing for you, but just try and think of why I would hate you enough to do this."

James still looked clueless, but I remembered yesterday.

_We pulled our trunks onto the train, and walked down the corridor to our compartment, the same one we'd had since first year. Putting our luggage into the overhead shelf, we settled down to talk about our summers. After a few minutes, Remus announced. "Ok, well I best be off to the prefects meeting, see you guys around."_

_James jumped up, much to our surprise. We gave him odd looks until he explained. "I made Head Boy this year!"_

_I stared at him, not at all believing him. "Stop lying, James. Dumbledore's a bit bonkers, but he's not completely off his rocker."_

_He pouted. "I'm not lying, Pads." He then proceeded to pull out his Head Boy badge._

_Forced to believe him now, I let them continue on to their meeting. Peter and I lounged, talking occasionally, but mostly just napping for the next couple of hours._

_Finally, Remus came back into the compartment, seeming pretty exhausted. Sitting down with a sigh, he said. "Well, that went over well."_

_I laughed, knowing he was talking about James being Head Boy. "So, how'd Evans take it?"_

_Remus laughed. "Well, at first, she thought he was lying and had made a fake badge. She tried to get the other prefects to throw him out. Of course, they were too terrified, so he stayed put, and showed Lily his letter from Dumbledore for proof. It was the same as hers, so she had to believe him. They spent the rest of the meeting, and I'm assuming the whole time they had to patrol together, arguing. Lily insisted they should actually do their job, while James was of the opinion they should really be hexing the Slytherins."_

_Peter and I laughed with him, and I encouraged him. "Atta boy!"_

_We spent the last few hours of the trip laughing at James and Lily, playing Exploding Snap, and talking about our summers. Remus told us that as Head Boy and Girl, they would have to patrol for the whole trip, and they'd be partners for the rest of the year. Ha, James must be ecstatic. When the train rolled to a halt in Hogsmeade, we filed off the train with our fellow classmates. We were met by quite a sight, waiting for us right on the platform._

_"POTTER! For the billionth time, I will NOT go out with you! Not now, not ever!" Evans screeched._

_James face showed his hurt, but he covered it up by yelling for the first years. "Oy, midgets! You have to come over here, you snot rags!"_

_Lily slapped him. "Potter, you can't call them midgets, or snot rags!"_

_Prongs pouted. "But Lily, they are midgets and snot rags."_

_Lily stomped her foot in rage. "You are the most vile, inconsiderate, slimy, rude, arrogant, idiotic GIT I have ever had the misfortune to meet! What in Merlin's name was Dumbledore thinking when he appointed such a toe rag as Head Boy?"_

The rest of the night had pretty much continued like that, ending when Lily left the feast early - to avoid James. Poor Prongs.

"Er, mate," I murmured to James, "I think she's referring to last night, when you guys fought all through dinner."

James nodded, but had to say it. Probably more out of habit than hope by now. "Lilykins, if you would just go to Hogsmeade with me, then I wouldn't have to annoy you."

I think I actually saw her eye twitch before she replied. "Potter, get this through your thick skull: I will never go out with you."

I knew that had to hurt James, but he didn't let it show. "All right, but why did you have to go and shave my head? I look hideous!"

Lily shrugged. "Good. Your outside finally portrays the creature within."

With a disdainful toss of her flaming hair, she walked out of the portrait hole. James let his mask slip. He looked heartbroken.

"Cheer up, Prongs." I said encouragingly. "I think she said that you're hot."

Peter, being the stupid rat he is, snickered. "Yeah, before she cut all his hair off."

Glaring at him, I swept James out of the Common Room, in the general direction of the library. We really needed to get his hair back.

Later that day, after dinner, I saw Evans run outside. She had just come down from her dormitory to the sight of James sucking the face off of another one of the bimbos he used after a particularly painful rejection from Evans. Her inch long nails were twisted up in his hair, which we had finally figured out how to regrow. It was probably ripping his hair out all over again. Poor bloke.

Interrupting James' snogfest, I pointed to the portrait hole, where you could just see her red hair whipping out of sight. Prongs immediately disentangled himself from the bimbo, and chased after her. Grinning at Moony and Wormtail, I followed after him.

Taking a small detour to get the Invisibility Cloak, I caught back up to James in the Entrance Hall. He was just a few yards behind Evans, who hadn't noticed him yet. Probably on account of the huge sobs racking her frame. James trailed after her, and I trailed after him, to the Black Lake, where she sat down and let the tears come. Prongs had the common sense to wait until she had stopped crying to go up to her.

Stealing a seat on the ground next to her, he asked uneasily, "Er, are you all right, Lily?"

She glared up at him, her emerald eyes puffy and red. "What do you care, Potter?"

Prongs sighed. "You're right, I probably don't have any right to care. But I do. I care what's bothering, I care whether or not you're happy, I care about you."

Oh, nicely worded, Prongs. I may have to use that...

Evans' glare softened, but only a bit. "Look, Potter, it doesn't concern you, so why don't you just go back to your bimbo?"

James gently grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes. Hazel to emerald. "Because, Lily, I don't give a damn about her. I only want to be here with you."

Damn, Prongs deserves way more credit than I ever gave him. That was a master stroke.

I'm pretty sure Evans agreed with me, because her glare disappeared completely. She didn't say anything though, so they just sat in silence for a few minutes.

James asked. "So, Lily, will you tell me yet what made you so upset?"

She groaned. "No! Potter, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, I can understand that." He said, with a shrug.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, before James interrupted it again. "Lily, did you really mean what you said this morning? Do you really think I'm a hideous person?"

Evans sighed. "I pretty much do. And you just pissed me off so much yesterday. I already had a shitty summer, and I was looking forward to coming back here. Then I found out I have to deal with you."

Did she not see the hurt she caused him when she said these things? Because I could see it, etched clearly on his face.

I could also see that he was trying not to become defensive as he normally did when she burned him like that. "But, Lily, I've changed, I swear I have. I'm a different person." He said earnestly.

For once, Evans seemed to consider this. "What caused this huge change, huh? I haven't seen much of a change."

Prongs sighed, and I knew what was coming. "Well, for one thing, Slytherins are still scum, no matter how much I've changed."

She waited for him to answer her question. James sighed again. "Well, Lily, if you must know, my parents died this summer."

Lily looked horrified, and she immediately began backtracking. "I'm so sorry, James! I had no idea! I'm sorry... Wow, I can't even imagine what that must be like."

Wait! Hold up! Did she just call Prongs, the person she has despised since first year, James???? Was that even possible? Did she even know his first name? Well, obviously she did... But still! JAMES?! This is a first!

Apparently neither one of them caught on to this sign of the apocalypse, as their conversation continued on.

Prongs sniffed. "S'all right... They'd been sick for awhile, so I got a chance to say goodbye."

She looked like she didn't know what to say to this, so the conversation ceased for a moment. She finally found something to say though. "Well, James, maybe I should give this new you a chance. Maybe we can even be friends. Or at least stop yelling at each other long enough to work as Heads."

James looked up, his face shining with hope. "You mean it, Lils?"

She hesitated a second, before nodding. "Of course, James."

James' face broke out into a huge grin, and he swept her up in a huge hug, causing them both to stand up. He dropped her just as fast as he had swept her up, and immediately started apologizing. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking and..."

He trailed off when he realized Lily was laughing. "James! It's fine! Although, next time, a bit of warning would be great. Quidditch has done you wonders, boy. I think you nearly cracked a rib."

James started grinning again. I could tell that his mind was just replaying the words 'next time'. Ah, the boy is helpless.

They sat back down and talked for a little bit. They had a whole conversation without any asking out or yelling. I think it's a record. I lost interest, and scratched my initials into the tree I was standing behind instead.

My interest piqued back up when I heard James ask, very hesitantly, "So, Lils, now that we're friends... Wanna tell me what made you run off crying before?"

Lily rolled her eyes, but I guess she knew he wouldn't give it up. "James, think for a minute. I started crying when I came down to the Common Room awhile ago. What could've made me cry like that?"

James thought hard, I could almost hear his brain churning. Finally, he gave it up. "I honestly don't know. I was a bit busy at the time."

He said the last part hesitantly, as if he didn't want to bring it up to Lily that less than an hour ago he had been snogging some random girl.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much all I noticed too."

James thought it over some more. "Well, it almost sounds like your jealous... But that can't be it, because that would mean you fancy me, which everyone knows isn't true-"

Lily interrupted his rambling. "Honestly, James. Sometimes you are so thick."

Then, to the surprise of James and I, she yanked his head towards her, and pressed their lips together! James gasped, in shock and surprise, before responding wildly and very enthusiastically.

They were in full make-out mode, when I finally came out of shock. I staggered backwards and then ran up to the castle.

Bloody friggen' hell!!!! Moony and Wormtail would never believe this!

* * *

**Yay :) My first one-shot :) Please please please tell me what you think :)**

**Okay, so maybe a few of you who are reading this have also read my story, Two Potters is Too Much. Well, I'm losing inspiration for that. So, I'm going to delete it. NOT forever though! I will be revamping it! The first chapter will hopefully be up before school starts. I have some great new ideas for it, which I think will increase it tenfold :) **

**In the meantime, I will be putting up a short story, that could probably be one-shots on their own, about James and Lily, called A Series of Muggle Games. It's from James POV, which is new for me, but I'm really hoping I can pull it off :) That too should be up before too long :)**

**So, with many thanks to my temporary, and might become permanent, beta: Kristen, I beg beg beg you to review :) I'll send you a Marauder of your choice (Except Peter, because I don't do traitors) or a vegan cookie :)**

**-Nikky-**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Roses are Red,**

**Violets are Blue, **

**I didn't come up with Harry Potter or this Disclaimer,**

**Nor did you :P**

**DISCLAIMER PART 2: I read that on somebody's story on the Twilight pages, and I can't remember who wrote it. I didn't get permission, nor am I creditting it to her, because I don't remeber who it is, but I'm not taking credit for it myself. So, I'm in the clear. Right?  
**


End file.
